Love Bar
by Dark Venus
Summary: Ohtori era m fotógrafo de vida pacata e carreira promissora, até que um modelo requisitado aparece em sua vida. Hyouteific, pairing: Shishitori e outros, Yaoi, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Bar_**

**__**

_Capítulo Um: Doces Coincidências _

Suspirou cansado, após se recriminar pela milésima vez. Não podia perder o controle daquela forma, deveria agir com profissionalismo, sempre.

Certo, tinha que admitir que aquela situação era uma exceção. Mesmo que em seu trabalho estivesse acostumado a lidar com celebridades e pessoas realmente belas, com certeza nenhuma delas se comparava com o modelo, com quem trabalhara hoje.

Shishido Ryou. Sim, esse era o nome daquele que fora ao estúdio atrapalhar sua pacata vida e sua promissora carreira.

Não sabia expressar a dificuldade de se manter concentrado. quando o modelo sorria de forma tão convidativa, na verdade quase obscena.

Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, sentado no banco de um famoso bar, do qual tinha que tirar fotos para complementar a matéria de um amigo. - "Ai, o que eu estou pensando? Tenho que por um fim nisso, porque se minha chefe presenciar outra situação embaraçosa como a de hoje, adeus trabalho!"

- Com licença senhor, o que vai beber?

- Ãh, uma água por fav... - suas palavras morreram ao levantar a cabeça e dar de cara com um par de petulantes olhos azuis. - Shi... shi...do-san? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Oi, Chotarou! É, esse é meu segundo emprego... - comentou divertido - Mas vai querer ficar só na água mesmo?

- Hai - respondeu recomposto - Estou a trabalho. - sorriu amavelmente, apontando a máquina pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Ah, entendo. Certo, já volto com o seu pedido.

Respirou aliviado, quando Shishido se retirou. Nada como uma grande ironia da vida: tê-lo encontrado naquele lugar, naquele momento! E ficara lindo com os longos fios castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. - "Sem dúvida, uma beleza exótica e imponente..." - pensou, lembrando-se do tombo que levara ao ver o outro rapaz tirando a camisa de marca, para um ensaio fotográfico mais provocante. - "Com certeza Selena deve ter achado ótimo. Já que sempre reclama sobre os custos de manter a empresa...Eh, estou encrencado...".

- Desculpe a demora. Aqui, sua água.

- Domo arigatou. - agradeceu numa mesura simples.

- E esse aqui é por minha conta.

- Masss... Shishido-san...! - tentou argumentar.

- Sem "mas". Eu me sentiria ofendido se você saísse daqui sem antes provar de uma das minhas especialidades. - disse apontando para o líquido marrom espumante - Não se preocupe, está sem álcool. - completou com um sorriso travesso.

- Domo arigatou! - Respondeu de forma nervosa, sentindo aflorar o calor de suas bochechas - É muito gentil da sua parte.

- Considere isso um agradecimento por você ter me aturado durante o dia todo.

- Imagina, foi um prazer...! - parou, amaldiçoando sua espontaneidade - Gomen, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é... é que...

Foi interrompido por uma gosta gargalhada vinda por parte do outro, que já enxugava os olhos de tanto rir, que aumentara seu embaraço.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi o que você quis dizer. - disse, acalmando o fotógrafo.

Acabou rindo junto, mas de forma tensa.

- Hey, Shishido! Pode vir aqui, por favor? - Um dos clientes chamou.

- Hai, um momento! - respondeu o moreno - Bom, eu preciso ir para lá agora. Boa sorte com seu trabalho e qualquer coisa, pode chamar. - disse piscando um olho e virando as costas para Ohtori.

Observou o moreno se apressar para atender um cara alto e de óculos, que parecia alguém muito culto. Os fios longos e castanhos de Shishido, que estavam presos, chicoteavam a cintura delicada de um lado para o outro.

É... Aquela seria uma longa noite...

* * *

_Olá! _

_Então, essa fic surgiu de uma idéia que me veio num momento em que deveria estar estudando...hehe..._

_A história vai ser mais voltada para o pairing Shishitori, mas podendo entrar outros (apenas da Hyotei dessa vez), e tende muuuuuiiitooo ao OOC...hehehe..._

_Onegai, comentem dando sugestões e fazendo críticas...;) Como esse é o primeiro capítulo, e quase experimental, está bem menor que o normal._

_Domo arigatou pelos reviews da fic "A Viagem", eu fico realmente feliz em saber que tem pessoas acompanhando e gostando! Agora que estou de férias, devo postar com mais frequência!:)_

_kissus!_


	2. I Know The Way These Things Begin

**_Love Bar_**

_Capítulo Dois:_ I know the way these things begin

It won't do  
to stir a deep desire,  
to fan a hidden fire  
that can never burn true.

I know your name,  
I know your skin,  
I know the way  
these things begin;

But I don't know  
how I would live with myself,  
what I'd forgive of myself  
if you don't go.

So goodbye,  
sweet appetite,  
no single bite  
could satisfy...

I know your name,  
I know your skin,  
I know the way  
these things begin;

But I don't know  
how I would live with myself,  
what I would give of myself  
if you don't go.

- Hey, Shishido! Pode vir aqui, por favor? - Um dos clientes chamou.

- Hai, um momento!

Observou o modelo atendendo aquele que o chamara. Sabia que aquilo não era correto, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e logo se viu prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

- Então, Oshitari... O que vai ser hoje? - perguntou, animado.

- Não tenho certeza... Mas acho que algo forte.

- Para variar? - Shishido perguntou com divertimento, mas sem esconder o sarcasmo contido na pergunta.

- Ora, você tem que entender. A boemia e o ato de escrever andam sempre lado a lado. - uma resposta cínica. Realmente a altura, observou Ohtori, em pensamentos.

- Cretino. E ainda vai justificar dizendo que são ócios do ofício... Não adianta, sei que não vai tomar juízo. - comentou, obviamente brincando, enquanto terminava de fazer a batida, com uma habilidade esplêndida.

- Olha só quem fala. - deu uma gostosa gargalhada - A propósito, Ryou... Estamos muito felizes hoje, não? - questionou com um sorriso que poderia ser julgado como irritante, típico daquelas pessoas que acreditam saber mais que os outros.

Ohtori não ficou exatamente surpreso ao ouvir Oshitari chamar Shishido pelo primeiro nome. Eles deveriam ser bem amigos pelo tom de provocação presente no diálogo.

Estava para descobrir o motivo de uma suposta felicidade por parte de Shishido-san, mas não teve tempo, porque uma mão pousou em seus ombro e quando se virou para descobrir o dono da mesma, estava claro à quem deveria dar atenção no momento.

- Konbanwa, Ohtori-kun! - Um garoto de cabelos cacheados cumprimentou educadamente.

- Konbanwa, Jirou-sempai! - respondeu da mesma forma e encarou o relógio de pulso em seguida, em estranhamento - Chegou cedo hoje!

- Claro. Sem condições de perder a entrevista com o famoso dono desse estabelecimento!

Sorriu ternamente com a empolgação do outro rapaz jornalista e um ano mais velho. Ele falara a semana inteira sobre a entrevista com Atobe Keigo, que deveria ser uma pessoa _muito_ interessante para merecer a atenção do amigo sonolento.

Ele mesmo, Ohtori, não podia deixar de criar uma certa expectativa.

Seu pensamento fora cortado por uma estranha movimentação vinda do bar: barulho de vidro quebrando, um gemido de dor, caos, falatório. Assim se deu a seqüência de fatos que prometia criar mais problemas.

Lá estavam: Shishido correndo para recolher os cacos, de modo que ninguém mais se machucasse; Oshitari mal recuperado do susto, ajudando um terceiro rapaz, ruivo, que se acidentara caindo justamente por cima dos cacos anteriormente derrubados.

A verdade era que Ohtori estava de costas no momento em que tudo aconteceu, mas perguntando ao Jirou-sempai (mais acordado do que nunca) descobriu que Oshitari se empolgara na conversa, dando passos para trás ao rir e esbarrando no jovem ruivo, bem mais baixo, que passava com o que deveria ter sido uma marguerita nas mãos.

O resultado podia ser visto por qualquer passante. O ruivo caíra e com um braço por cima dos cacos.

* * *

- Ah... Itaii..!... - reclamou, tentando se mexer.

Recuperado do transe, Oshitari baixou-se para ajudá-lo.

- Sinto muito, a culpa foi minha ... - sua voz sumiu diante de um par de olhos azuis intensos e expressivos - Como se chama?

- Mukahi Gakuto. - respondeu com dificuldade, mais focado em mudar de posição, de forma que não se equilibrasse mais no braço cortado.

- Honto gomenasai, Mukahi-san. - disse, ajudando o menor a se levantar - Meu nome é Oshitari Yuushi. Vamos a um hospital para cuidar disso. Eu estou de carro.

- Não precisa, Oshitari-san. - argumentou prontamente, esquecendo-se mesmo das formalidades ensinadas por sua mãe. Coisas como se apresentar corretamente e... De qualquer jeito isso não importava no momento. - Daijoubu. - "Ou nem tanto..." - pensou.

- Yuushi, temos medicamentos na parte de cima do estabelecimento. - Shishido ofereceu.

- Certo. - se deu a liberdade de pegar o garoto machucado no colo, por mais que não houvesse necessidade para tal. - Posso subir?

- Claro, afinal... você já conhece bem o caminho... - riu de si mesmo pelo comentário malicioso - A caixa está na cômoda branca. Segunda gaveta à direita... Não posso subir agora, mas depois acompanho vocês.

- Ok. - Deu de ombros à brincadeira do amigo. Em outras situações teria rido e se orgulhado de ter subido de forma escondida com diversos parceiros e parceiras, para terminar bem a noitada. Mas por algum motivo não achara muita graça dessa vez.

* * *

- Nossa, que chato... - o mais velho comentou.

- Eh, é verdade. - respondeu, sorvendo a deliciosa bebida de chocolate. Era a primeira vez que visitara o local, tão bem conceituado perante aos críticos, e logo presenciava algo assim.

Ohtori observava, com uma agonia desmedida, Shishido-san abaixado para recolher os cacos... E por um momento isso lhe pareceu tão...errado...

- Eu já venho, Jirou-sempai.

- Certo, mas não se esqueça que Atobe-san chegará em vinte minutos.

- Pode deixar, é tempo suficiente.

Num impulso, foi até o bar e se abaixou, ajudando o barman a fazer a limpeza.

- Choutarou... O que pensa que está fazendo? - o moreno perguntou, realmente assustado.

- Ajudando você. - disse enquanto recolhia alguns cacos menores.

- Vamos, levante-se! Me deixará em problemas se o Atobe chegar e encontrar um cliente de joelhos.

- Não posso. Você precisa de ajuda e eu preciso de alguma forma retribuir a batida de chocolate. - respondeu de forma tímida, quando suas mãos se sobrepuseram por acidente, mas com o sorriso terno que lhe era tão característico. Não importava o que o famoso Atobe pensasse... Ele estava realmente de joelhos, mas por outros motivos... De certa forma sabia que sensação era aquela.

* * *

_Sim, sim, sim... eu demorei...! E como sempre já começo pedindo desculpa pelas mancadas:´\_

_A vida anda corrida, as always... altos simulados, inclusive fiz o ENEM no último domingo...até que fui bem.. mas todos sabemos que o ENEM não é nada perto da FUVEST... Mas o jeito é esperar (estudando)._

_Mas obrigada às pessoas que estão acompanhando tanto essa história, como A Viagem... ;)_

_A propósito, pra chegar a um consenso e não haver confusões no texto daqui pra frente, uma enquete: O Jirou é loiro ou ruivo? O que vocês acham?_

_Kissus!_


	3. Guess I'm Falling For You

_**Love **__**Bar**_

_Capítulo Três: Guess I'm Falling For __You_

_"When I look into your eyes_

_I see sunshine_

_The clouds are blown away_

_I hope you're here to stay_

_'Cause I've got me needing more of you_

_Guess I'm falling for you._

_You walk alway_

_My eyes caress you_

_Then you turn and smile_

_You've caught me thinkin' of love with you_

_Guess I'm falling. I may be falling for you._

_Since I met you days are brighter_

_Life's uneven loads are lighter_

_When I hear you whisper the words I long to hear dear_

_Now I look into your eyes_

_I'm lost in knowing that you are all I want_

_My need for you is growing_

_Guess I'm falling. I think I'm falling for you;_

_Think about falling for me too." - Michael Buble_

* * *

Acabara por aceitar a ajuda do fotógrafo, já que mal ou bem não tinha como convencê-lo de que não precisava de ajuda.

Enquanto terminavam a limpeza, teve a chance de observar o outro com calma. Não entendia como ele conseguia manter sempre aquele semblante terno e pacífico: Shishido se via intrigado.

Quando tudo estava terminado, agradeceu ao mais alto. Naquele momento notou como um "obrigado" saíra estranho de sua boca. Falta de hábito? Talvez... já que nunca conhecera uma pessoa tão amável antes.

Cessou seu questionamento interno - entre vários pedidos - quando notou que Atobe já havia chegado no local e que era intrevistado por um rapaz de estatura baixa: ele tinha fios também ruivos, mas não tão vermelhos como o do garoto que se acidentara há pouco.  
Aquele que conversava animadamento com Atobe tinha fios ruivos naturais... Poderia quase dizer-se que ele era loiro, e não ruivo.

Junto a eles estava Choutarou, fotografando diversos momentos daquela entrevista.  
Certo. Sabia que ele era fotógrafo e que estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho. Mas ainda assim, não podia conter a sensação incômoda que sentia ao ver toda a sua atenção dirigida a Atobe... Por mais culto que fosse, aquele "bastardo" não era tão interessante assim. Ou era?

* * *

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele não sabia direito o que perguntar, ao início da entrevista, tendo que consultar rapidamente um roteiro que fizera outrora.

Parecia-se com uma criança a muito desejar um brinquedo: quando finalmente o tinha, não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ele.

Mas para sua sorte o homem a sua frente era uma pessoa que já lhe parecia acostumada com entrevistas e tinha uma conversa agradável.  
Agradável? É... agradável... e envolvente...e sedutora...

Tanto que em alguns momentos Jirou se sentia o entrevistado e não o entrevistador.

Após passados alguns minutos, a entrevista já havia ficado mais solta. Logo o foco do assunto saía do bar em si e passava para música, literatura e particularidades do entrevistado.

E a cada resposta recebida, Jirou se via querendo perguntar mais e mais.  
Tanto que quando deu por si, já havia terminado todos os tópicos da entrevista, mas continuava com o gravador ligado, conversando com Atobe sobre como era bom tirar uns minutinhos de sono durante a tarde e como fazia disso um hábito.

* * *

- Oshitari-san... Daijoubu. Eu realmente posso andar. - o ruivo protestou, um pouco constrangido. Mas tal protesto fora aparentemente ignorado por Oshitari, que o apertou ainda mais entre seus braços.

O mais alto só deu-se por satisfeito quando largou-lhe, com cuidado, no sofá do quartinho indicado pelo barman.

Gakuto olhou ao seu redor, estranhamente incomodado... Droga, não era conhecido de Oshitari-san, por isso o fato de ele teoricamente usar aquele quartinho para outros fins não deveria lhe incomodar.

Mas, Oshitari?! Por que aquele nome lhe parecia tão familiar?  
Todas as suas preocupações foram esquecidas quando seu alvo de pensamentos se aproximou, para começar a limpar os ferimentos. Seus olhos eram determinados, mas preguiçosos ao mesmo tempo... E se perfume era inebriante...

Ele pegou o braço machucado com cuidado e o elevou à altura de seus olhos, procurando por possíveis cacos de vidro.

- Isso pode doer, Mukahi-san, mas tente relaxar. - ele disse. E mesmo que os cortes estivessem doendo absurdamente, como não relaxar ao ouvir aquela voz?

- Hai. - fora difícil encontrar sua própria voz para responder. - _"Itaii~yo!"_ - Gakuto mordeu o lábio inferior com força e fechou os olhos, para não emitir nenhum som quando os pequenos cacos começaram a ser retirados.

* * *

Enquanto tirava as fotos, podia observar algo diferente do normal naquele momento: Jirou-senpai estava elétrico. E Atobe-san parecia notar, assim como também parecia bem confortável ao responder o questionário - ou bombardeamento de perguntas - que Jirou-senpai lhe lançava.

De repente ele, que conhecia o repórter já há um tempo considerável, se sentia um estranho entre os três.  
Ainda que seu tempo tirando fotos da dupla não estivesse sendo desagrádavel, não pode evitar de achar ótimo quando Jirou-senpai dera o trabalho por terminado. Queria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos.

Mas antes que pudesse se manifestar sobre ir buscar algo para beber, ou qualquer outra desculpa do gênero, seus pés ancoraram no mesmo lugar quando finalmente notou certa atividade numa área elevada, que funcionava como um palco: havia um apresentador chamando várias pessoas para cantar - ao que havia entendido.

E Ohtori se viu preso no mesmo lugar quando um certo barman subiu ao palco, o que indicava que seria o próximo a cantar.

- E quem disse que eu ia cantar hoje, Takki, seu infeliz? - o fotógrafo não sabia dizer se o ar indignado na voz do modelo era verdadeiro, ou apenas teatro.

- Ora, vamos Shishido. Com certeza todos aqui querem ouvir você cantar... - o 'apresentador' respondeu - ...Então?

Nesse momento Ohtori pode jurar que o par de olhos azuis voltara-se para si, antes de Shishido responder ao outro:

- Certo. Código 0044. Antes que eu desista da idéia... - sim, o ar de desdém não era verdadeiro, além de ser contradito pelo sorriso petulante que aparecia aos poucos no rosto dele.

O rapaz de longos fios castanhos começou a cantar e Ohtori esqueceu que o resto do mundo existia. Não havia bar, não havia 'apresentador', não havia pessoas acidentadas, tampouco Jirou-senpai e Atobe-san ao seu lado.  
Ohtori apenas via o barman a sua frente, cantando a música "Guess I'm Falling For You", como se estivesse direcionando todo aquele espetáculo para alguém.

_"You walk alway_

_My eyes caress you_

_Then you turn and smile_

_You've caught me thinkin' of love with you_

_Guess I'm falling. I may be falling for you."_

Ohtori estava sem palavras. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e sua boca estava seca, talvez por pouco ainda lembrasse de respirar. Uma parte de si voltou à consciência quando ouviu um riso ao seu lado.

Voltou-se para essa pessoa, apenas para encontrar Atobe-san, com olhos de "peguei você em flagrante". Sentiu suas bochechas esquentando, havia sido pego de surpresa. Aquele olhar indicava que o dono do lugar sabia muito bem tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça.

_"My need for you is growing_

_Guess I'm falling. I think I'm falling for you;_

_Think about falling for me too."_

Nesse momento Shishido lhe sorriu e soltou os fios do rabo de cavalo, num ato que por falta de palavras...era muito sexy.

* * *

_Notas:_

**Nicki, Sylvia e Kami! Obrigada pelas reviews! ;)**

_Oh my fucking god! x_x Já fazia tempo mesmo! Acho que pedir todas as desculpas do mundo não seria o suficiente, mas.... Sério! Sorry..._

_Agora vou dar conta da história, direitinho!! Aconteceu tanta coisa durante o ano, que de repente meu ânimo pra escrever já tinha ido pro ralo... Mas agora estou de volta à ativa!_

_Como sempre, comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindos! _

_Kissus!_


End file.
